Mechanical Heart
by LesbianAtWork
Summary: Raven and Octavia have been together since the end of high school. The two now have a beautiful eleven year old son who is the light of there world. But when things start to turn, everything will start falling apart. Will they be able to survive the heart break and patch things together?
1. Chapter 1

**MECHANICAL HEART**

 **An Octavia and Raven Story**

 **Author: LesbianAtWork**

 **Chapter Name: Is It Desire**

 **Main Characters: Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, Mason Reyes-Blake, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, Lexa Woods, Aden Griffin-Woods**

 **Guest Characters: Anya, Lincoln, Abby Griffin, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, Harper McIntyre, Luna**

 **Pairings: Raven/Octavia, Clarke/Lexa, Monty/Harper**

 **Original Characters: Mason Reyes-Blake**

 **Flashback Characters: John Murphy, Finn Collins**

 **Author's Note: Hello beautiful souls! This is just a little re-write of chapter one. I kept mostly all of the original chapter and some things to make the story sound better. Anyway, happy re-reading!**

 **Summary: Raven and Octavia have been together since the end of high school. The two now have an eleven-year-old son who is the light of their world. But when things start to turn, everything will start falling apart. Will they be able to survive the heart break and patch things together?**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Warning: Some depression, some cheating and some angst.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

 **…..**

 _Senior Year - 2011_

 _"Wait a second... Let me see if I'm getting this right. So Octavia is dating both you and Lincoln, and because she doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, she's going to choose to date one of you?"_

 _"Pretty much."_

 _"How is that fair?"_

 _"Well, we all agreed that until she's ready, she's gonna go on dates with both of us. We also agreed that whoever she chooses that we all still remain good friends. It's just, casual dating between the three of us. It's no big deal really."_

 _"Wow. I-I don't know what to say."_

 _"Clarke come on, your my best friend. Can you please just support me?"_

 _"Yeah of course. Always."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _I agreed to all of this because I didn't want anyone knowing that I was in love with my best friend. Sure Lincoln may love her as much as I do, but her and I have known each other since we were kids. We've been through hell and back with each other. She was even my first kiss. I just wish that I could've been hers._

 _"So when are you taking her out?"_

 _"Uh Friday."_

 _"Do you know what your doing yet?"_

 _"I have a few ideas." One being I get to kiss her at the end of the night.._

 _"I hope you know what your getting yourself into Rae. This thing can go south real fucking quick."_

 _"I know. Whoever she ends up with, I have to be okay with it. I mean it's not like I'm in love with her or anything."_

 _Shit. I think I've said to much._

 _"Wait a second... Are you in love with her?"_

 _Shit. Maybe if I stay silent she'll let this conversation drop. Or maybe not with the death glare she's giving me."Yes."_

 _Shes silent but than looks to me with concern."Does she know?" I shake my head hoping she'll drop the subject. "I won't say anything. I promise."_

 _Thank god. "Thank you."_

 _"Your welcome."_

 **…..**

"Mason! Hurry up or your gonna be late! Again!"

"Coming!"

As I hear the footsteps coming down the stairs, I couldn't help but notice how nicely dressed my son was. But I am a bit curious as to why he looks so nice.

"Is that what your wearing to school today?"

He nods his head with excitement. "Yep. I'm trying to impress someone."

He's to young to impress someone. He shouldn't be doing that until he's about sixteen. Raven wants him to date when he's fourty, but we compromised to sixteen. "Oh yeah? And who's this person your trying to impress?"

He zips his lips while he smiles with a mouth full of food. I swear he's turning more into Raven. I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe both? Who knows. Guess I'll have to find out.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" He shakes his head. "Does your mother know about this?" He shakes his head again. "Will you tell us both later?" He nods his head this time as he continues eating his breakfast. "Well hurry up and eat. Your mothers waiting impatiently in the car for you."

He gulps down his food as he heads towards the car. "Bye mom, love you!"

"Bye! Love you too! Have fun at school!" He waves back to me as I blow my wife a kiss as she takes down the street.

 _Don't forget. Mason has a soccer game tonight. –Octavia_

 _I won't forget. –Raven_

 _I love you. –Octavia_

 _I love you too. -Raven_

God.

I love my family.

 _ **….**_

 _Senior Year – 2011_

 _"I had a good time tonight."_

 _"Me too."_

 _I stare into her eyes and I couldn't help but smile. Her eyes are so haunting. I want to stare at them forever. She looks me in the eye for a few more seconds before she's leaning in._

 _"I should probably get inside."_

 _She shrugs. "Yeah probably."_

 _We keep leaning forward, and our lips were about to touch when we heard a sound of a cleared throat. We both turn our heads to see who it was coming from. It was none other than Bellamy. Damn you you asshole. Way to be a dock block._

 _"It was nice seeing you Raven."_

 _"Bellamy."_

 _I hate my brother so much right now. He couldn't have waited two more minutes?_

 _"I'll see you later O."_

 _She leans in and places a soft tender kiss on my cheek. God do I want her._

 _I softly whisper in her ear saying I'd call her later. She nods her head with a quick smile and heads towards her care.. "Drive safely.."_

 _She turns to me and smiles. God her smile makes my knees weak. "I will."_

 _When she was out of complete eye sight I turned to see my brother staring at me. "What?"_

 _"I don't trust her." He said while crossing his arms._

 _"Well I do. So get over it and move on."_

 _"She's not good for you O."_

 _"Fuck you Bellamy."_

 _"You know I'm right."_

 _And I know that your wrong. Your so wrong._

 **...**

"Raven! So glad you could make it into work today."

"Yeah yeah just be glad I'm here and not kicking someones ass."

"Ha. You and I both know you wish you could kick this fine ass."

"Hey, I may be your boss. But you know damn well I can fire you and your ass."

She raises her hands in surrender. "I'll behave. I swear."

"Alright. Well I gotta get to this damn meeting. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Later boss."

"And Anya?"

"Yes?"

"Don't break into my office. Last time you broke into my office, it was filled with live chickens and five very angry pigs."

"No breaking and entering. Got it. See you in an hour."

"See you in an hour."

God. I really hope she doesn't break into my office. There have been so many times were Anya has played pranks on me. And last time she played a prank on me, everyone in the building was screaming there heads off because of how many chickens and pigs were in the building. I mean it was funny and all, but not to anyone who was either pecked at or had gotten bit by one of the pigs. There was also a time were my office was filled ankle deep with rubber bouncy balls. Granted I could have gotten hurt, but I didn't. So when I tried to explain that to Octavia, she wasn't very happy. Came down to the office and yelled at Anya for at least ten minutes. I just wish I could have gotten it on video.

 **...**

 _Three Years Ago_

 _"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard that did what to your office?"_

 _"She filled it ankle deep with rubber bouncy balls." Maybe I shouldn't have said anything to Octavia. Oh well. It's not like she's gonna come down here and yell at Anya._

 _"You could have gotten hurt Raven! Doesn't she know that!"_

 _"I'm sure she knew, but it's Anya babe. She's like Lexa but more crazy."_

 _"I don't care! I'm coming down there right now and she's not going to like it one bit."_

 _Spoke too soon. Oops.m"Babe. You don't have to do that, really it's fine."_

 _"Too late. I'm here." Well shit. That was fast._

 _Anya's totally fucked._

 _"Anya!" And there she is. The look on Anya's face though is priceless. She looks shitless scared. "Where is she!"_

 _Anya looks towards me with wide eyes. "You told her?"_

 _I shrug. Of course I did. "Sorry dude. I tell her everything. Just be glad I didn't tell her about the fire and the strippers."_

 _Before I could say anything else, my wife starts going off on Anya like a mad woman. But can I just say._

 _Best. Day. Ever._

 **...**

 _Senior Year - 2011_

 _It's been six months since our arrangement. It was fun at first, but now I can't help but feel like she's choosing Lincoln over me. I haven't seen her in three weeks because she's been spending most of her time with Lincoln. I blame myself for that really. I've been so busy with homework, and college applications, that I've been missing my time with Octavia. I know she loves us both, but it feels like she's falling for Lincoln. And that hurts. I needed to do something and quick._

 _I had know idea know what I was doing. But I needed Octavia to know how I truly feel. Granted I should have called first, but I couldn't do it. I don't even remember driving this fast, cause next thing I know I'm at her door waiting patiently to knock. Granted I've been standing here for a good five minutes and I'm not doing anything but stand here like a fool. I needed to stop thinking so much, because if I don't do this now, than what's the point?_

 _"Please be home, please be home."_

 _When the door opens, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the person who had answered the door. Fucking Bellamy._

 _"Reyes. What do you want?"_

 _"Is Octavia home?"_

 _"She's not. Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave."_

 _"Wait I-"_

 _"Bell! Who's at the door?" Of course he lied. I should've known better. He's lucky I don't hit him right now._

 _"It's no one important."_

 _You son of a bitch._

 _"Have a good night Raven."_

 _Are you kidding me right now! I swear, the next time I see Bellamy I'm giving him a nice punch in the face. I mean come on! What did I ever do to him to have him hate me so much? Is it because I'm dating Octavia? Is that why? Because if that's why I'm still punching him in the face._

 _Asshole._

 **...**

"How was everyone's day?"

"It was good until Anya decided to call Clarke and have her come down and paint my entire office."

I look to Mason before turning back to Raven with raised eyes in curiosity. "Is it child appropriate?"

"No. Not at all."

Now curious I whisper quietly. "What was it?"

"Let's just say they were going at it like cats and dogs."

"Anya and Clarke?"

"No. The two women painted on my office walls."

"Knowing Clarke, it was probably detailed to the last drop?"

"It was."

I laugh at the redness of my wife's cheeks. I needed to see this painting for myself. As I continue to have a small conversation with Raven, I couldn't help but look over towards a quiet Mason. "You okay sweetie?"

He shrugs as he continues playing with his food..

"You wanna talk about?"

He shrugs again. Seriously. What's with the shrugs.

"Mason what's wrong? Did something happen at school today?"

He nods. Please dear god not another fight.

"What happened?"

He looks to me and Raven with tears in his eyes. "I kissed someone and they pushed me away."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. Who did you kiss?"

He sighed as he wiped the tears from his face. "Sarah."

"Who's Sarah?"

"The girl I like."

"Why did she push you away?"

"Cause she likes someone else."

My poor baby. "Mason honey, you have to remember that there are plenty of other people out there in the world for you. Not just Sarah."

He nods. "I know."

"Who does she like anyways?" Raven said with a mouth full of food. I wonder where Mason gets that from. I swear she's a child.

"Aden Woods."

I did not, see that coming.

 **...**

 **What'd you guys think of the re-write? Was it better or worse? Let me know. Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MECHANICAL HEART**

 **An Octavia and Raven Story**

 **Author: LesbianAtWork**

 **Chapter Name: The Beginning of a New Start**

 **Main Characters: Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, Mason Reyes-Blake, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, Lexa Woods, Aden Griffin-Woods**

 **Guest Characters: Anya, Lincoln, Abby Griffin, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, Harper McIntyre, Luna**

 **Pairings: Raven/Octavia, Clarke/Lexa, Monty/Harper**

 **Original Characters: Mason Reyes-Blake**

 **Flashback Characters: John Murphy, Finn Collins**

 **Author's Note: Hello beautiful souls! Here is a re-write of chapter two. Let me know what you all think. Happy re-reading!**

 **Summary: Raven and Octavia have been together since the end of high school. The two now have an eleven-year-old son who is the light of their world. But when things start to turn, everything will start falling apart. Will they be able to survive the heart break and patch things together?**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Warning: Some depression, some cheating and some angst.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

 **…..**

 **Two Months Later**

 _I have good news! Celebration dinner? -Raven_

 _Can't wait to hear about it! And of course. Take out? -Octavia_

 _Chinese or pizza? -Raven_

 _Chinese. Mason's sleeping over at Clarke and Lexa's tonight. -Octavia_

 _House to our selfs. Me like. ;) -Raven_

 _I'll see you at home baby. -Octavia_

I couldn't wait to tell her the good news. My company is building and I'm so proud of how far it's gotten. I started this company straight out of College. And I couldn't be more prouder. I have great employees and a wonderful supporting family. Reyes and CO just got the news that will be expanding in different parts around the world. There'll be buildings in China, Australia and the U.K. There also putting buildings in California, Texas and Chicago.

When I had heard the news, I had fainted a bit in my office. Anya and devilish grin had pored water over my head to make sure that I was okay. I was okay, but my clothes were not. Which granted, to her it was funny, but to me, I plan on getting her back for it.

The downfall to all of this, is that I'm going to be crazy busy. They want me at every opening, every meeting, every party. I have four months of preparation and a life long lining of meetings.

"Anya!"

"What's up boss?" Wipe that smirk off your face. I already know what you did to my office. Took me two hours to clean everything up. But just you wait. I will be getting you back for this.

"I need you to make an order for me." So that I can plan my attack.

"Sure thing. Just write down whatever it is you need and I'll get right on it."

"Thanks Anya. Your the best." And your about to get what's coming to you. "And Anya."

"Yes?"

"Please don't ever, _ever_ make me clean up horse shit again. That was the most terrifying thing that I've ever seen." Also the most grossest thing ever.

"Right. No horse shit. Got it. I'll get that order ready for you."

"Thank you." I can't wait to celebrate with my wife tonight. It's been so long since we've had a night to ourselves. And we both deserve this night in. No kids. No one interruptions. Just me and Octavia.

My best friend..

The love of my life..

 **….**

 _Senior Year - 2011_

 _I was sitting at home watching some documentary, when the doorbell rang. It was almost midnight and whoever it was be glad my parents aren't home, because if they were they'd have a bitch fit. Still confused and a bit scared as to who was at the door, I grabbed the baseball bat that was sitting on the side of my bed and headed downstairs. I could help but smile at the person who was at the door._

 _Octavia._

 _I opened the door and pulled her inside as quickly as possible. I don't need my neighbors calling my parents telling them I was having a party. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I needed to see you."_

 _"Okay?" God do I wanna do things to her right now._

 _"I just-"_

 _"What?" I really hope Bellamy didn't say anything to her to get her to change her mind about me._

 _"I wanna be with you."_

 _Wait... Did I hear her right? Did she say that she wants to be with me? "You-You wanna be with me?"_

 _"Yeah. I do."_

 _The inside of me is jumping up and down in joy, while the outside of me is shocked and confused. "What about Lincoln?"_

 _"I told him the truth. I told him I couldn't do it anymore and that my heart belonged to you."_

 _"What'd he say?"_

 _"He knew from the start that, you were always going to be my first choice. No matter what."_

 _Bless your soul Lincoln. I really hope he doesn't hate me. "So, he's okay with it? With us?"_

 _She looked at me with a smile and nodded. "He is. Him and I, we were always meant to be just friends. But you and I. We were meant to be more than that."_

 _Say it. Please say that you love me._

 _"I love you Raven. I always have. Always will."_

 _Holy shit. "I love you too."_

 _And before we knew what we were doing, I leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss ever._

 _Best. Day. Ever._

 **...**

"Aden you can't do that! That's cheating!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

Aden Woods. Best friend and partner in crime. Sure he can be a dick sometimes but I can be a dick right back. It's what makes us friends. And yes, I may be eleven, and I shouldn't be saying words like that. But having two moms and lots of aunts and uncles. You tend to pick up some words that they wouldn't want me saying.

"Are you two playing nice in here?"

"Mason thinks I'm cheating." Because you are you asshole. (Don't tell mom.)

"Well are you?"

"Maybe." Ha! Your mom busted you you fucker. (Again. Don't tell my mom.)

"No more cheating, or you can kiss the Xbox and the rest of your devices goodbye."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't stay up too late. You boys have soccer practice in the morning."

"Okay!"

Aden and I have been friends since we were born. His moms grew up with my moms, which I think is pretty awesome. Sure, some people like Aden more because he's cool and funny and he can throw a good punch. But when you look at me, I'm like the cool nerdy type. The one where the girls hardly notice. Which I'm okay with, but at the same time, I wish people liked me more for who I am and not my brain.

"Did you hear about what happened to Charlotte today?"

Charlotte is one of our friends. She's pretty and stuff, but she has her eyes set on Aden. Like most girls do. "No. What happened?"

"She tried asking Wells out today, but totally upchucked her lunch all over him."

"Poor Charlotte." Wouldn't want that to happen to me.

"Yeah. It was pretty gross. It literally went all down his front."

"Yikes."

"I wish that was me though."

Ew… Wait what? "Wait... Do you like Charlotte?"

"I mean yeah. Who wouldn't?" Me.

"I don't know. I mean she's pretty and all. But I she's more your type than mine."

"You coming out to me Blake?"

"No, no. All I'm saying is that, I just don't see her in that way."

"I guess I understand. But what happened with Sarah?"

What happened was I'm not you. "She doesn't like me like that."

"Screw her. She doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks man."

Maybe he's right...

Maybe I am coming out...

Oh.

 **...**

 _Senior Year of College - 2015_

 _I was really nervous. I don't think I've ever been this nervous before. I'm never this nervous. Crap. What do I do? I don't know what to do. Maybe I should cancel. No I can't. Raven looks so damn beautiful in that dress. God do I really want to cancel so that I can rip that red dress off of her and just devour her right where she's standing. But I can't. I need to do this. No backing out._

 _Today is the day, that I Octavia Blake, will ask the Raven Reyes for her hand in Marriage. Yes I said marriage. She's the one for me. No one else. I can't live my life without her._

 _"Ready to go?" God she's so sexy._

 _"Ready."_

 _She walks towards me as she wraps me in her arms. God her very strong arms. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too." Can I just marry her right now? Please?_

 _Once we arrive to our destination. I couldn't help but freak out. This was a big deal and I'm going to be proposing to my best friend. My partner in crime._

 _"I have a reservation under Blake."_

 _"Right this way ladies."_

 _Yes, this place was super expensive. But she deserves it. She deserves the world and more._

 _"Your waiter will be with you momentarily."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _As he walked away. I couldn't help but realize that he looks like one of our old high school teachers. "Hey. Does that guy look familiar to you?"_

 _She turned her head around and scoffed. "Looks like Titus to me. But I could be wrong."_

 _Holy shit. That's Titus West. Our old history teacher. "Babe. That's Mr. West."_

 _"What?" She turns around again and she couldn't help but laugh. "Holy shit."_

 _"What is he doing working here?"_

 _"Probably got caught screwing one of the students."_

 _Ew. "That's gross. He probably doesn't even know who we are."_

 _"Who cares. He looks like shit anyways."_

 _Titus West. One of the most hated teachers at our school. Well our old school. He always favorited a few students. Lexa was one of them, but she didn't really understand why. Though it was creepy, we all pulled small pranks on him. It was great. Like this one time where he pissed himself when we called in a stripper and when he got so nervous he literally pissed himself. There was a pile of pee surrounding him. We caught it on video and everything. Even posted it online. Now that I think about it, it might still be up. Hm... I'll have to look that up when I get home._

 _"Anyways. You look absolutely breath taking in that dress."_

 _"Yeah I do." She winked with her devious smirk added to it. "You gonna defile me on the table?"_

 _Fuck it. "Marry me?"_

 _Her eyes went wide in shock. "What?"_

 _I stand up and kneel in front of her. Taking the box out of my purse and opening it wide for her to see. "Marry me."_

 _She nods her head as she pushes her lips against mine. God I can't wait to marry her. "I love you." She whispers against my lips. "I love you so damn much."_

 _"I love you too."_

 **...**

"Mom. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure honey. What is it?"

Okay here it goes. Don't be such a pussy Mason. "How did you know you loved mom?"

"I've loved her since we were kids. I guess it started when we first met in kindergarten. I was playing by myself and some kids were picking on me, and your mom came to my defense and beat the crap out of them. And from that moment on, I knew she was the one."

"Wow."

"Why the sudden interest?"

I'm not sure if I want to tell her. I'm afraid. "Well, I like this girl, and I'm not sure if she likes me back. What do I do?"

"Shower her with affection."

"How do I do that?"

"Bring her flowers, candy, anything to show her that you like her."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie."

How do I tell my moms that I'm crushing on Aden Woods?

"Tomorrow before school. Do you think you can buy my some flowers so I can give them to her?"

"Sure Mason. Anything."

"Cool. I'm gonna go do my homework now."

"I'll call you when dinners ready."

"Okay."

Crap.

I'm in love with Aden Woods.

 **….**

 **I re-wrote this chapter to make it a bit better. If there was any misspelling, that's on me and I'll try to do better. Anyways let me know what you all thought of this. Until next time. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MECHANICAL HEART**

 **An Octavia and Raven Story**

 **Author: LesbianAtWork**

 **Chapter Name: Don't Waist Your Time Part 1**

 **Main Characters: Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, Mason Reyes-Blake, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, Lexa Woods, Aden Griffin-Woods**

 **Guest Characters: Anya, Lincoln, Abby Griffin, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, Harper McIntyre, Luna**

 **Pairings: Raven/Octavia, Clarke/Lexa, Monty/Harper**

 **Original Characters: Mason Reyes-Blake**

 **Flashback Characters: John Murphy, Finn Collins**

 **Author's Note: Hello beautiful souls! Here is another re-write for you all! Happy re-reading!**

 **Summary: Raven and Octavia have been together since the end of high school. The two now have an eleven-year-old son who is the light of their world. But when things start to turn, everything will start falling apart. Will they be able to survive the heart break and patch things together?**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Warning: Some depression, some cheating and some angst.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

 **….**

 **Three Months Later**

To say the least, I've been a bit busy lately. Yes, my company is growing than I would have suspected it to be. But being away all the time is hard. In the last three months I've missed my mom and dads anniversary. Mason's first soccer game. Date night. Clarke and Lexa's anniversary. My dads birthday and Octavia's birthday. Granted I should've taken time off to be there, but I couldn't. This was really important to me and I needed to finish the last of these meetings. Yes, I'm barely eating, sleeping and I'm worried I'm gonna miss out on other things like mine and Octavia's anniversary and Mason's birthday. But they all understand how important this was for me. I Skype once in awhile, but I guess it wasn't enough. Octavia has stopped calling me everyday, and she hardly responds to any of my texts. Mason's sad that I'm not home so he tries to talk to me whenever he can.

I finally had finished the last of my paper work when my office phone began to ring. "Raven."

"Hi mom!" I miss his voice.

"Hi Mason. Why didn't you call my cellphone? Is everything okay?"

I can hear the sigh through the phone and I know when he does that that something is wrong. "Mom never came home last night."

"What do you mean she never came home last night? We're was she?"

"I don't know. Mom dropped me off at Aunt Lexa's and Aunt Clarke's house."

"Did she tell you why?"

"No. But I think Aunt Clarke knows."

"Okay. I'll ask her. You go and do your homework and I'll see you when I'm done okay?"

"Okay. Love you mom."

"Love you too buddy."

I need to call Clarke and find out what's going on. This isn't like Octavia to do something like this. "Anya!"

"What's up boss?"

"I need you to take my calls for the next fifteen minutes."

"Got it."

 _Griffin! You at home or work? - Raven_

 _Just getting off. What's up? -Clarke_

"Hello?"

"Clarke. Why did O drop Mason off last night?"

"Don't know. She never said. All she said was that she was going out and asked if Mason could spend the night. Are you guys fighting?"

"No. Every time I try and call her it goes straight to voicemail. She won't even reply to any of my messages."

"Weird. She just messaged me and asked if Mason could spend the night again. Do you want me to tell her no?"

"Just say yes for now. I'll let you know what happens."

"Okay Rae. I hope everything's okay."

"You and me both. You and me both."

 **...**

 _Junior Year - Summer Vacation_

 _"Do we have to go?" I hate summer vacations with family. All they do is tell me what I'm doing wrong. I mean mostly my mother. My father is more supportive than she is. Which I'm okay with. I'm more close with him than my mom so I can't really complain._

 _"Raven this will be good for you."_

 _"What will be good for me?"_

 _"You need to take some time away from your delinquent friends and try to make new ones."_

 _"So what your saying is that I need to make friends who don't cause any trouble?"_

 _"Exactly."_

 _"That's stupid."_

 _"Raven. Just try for me please? All I'm asking is to make at least one or two friends on this trip."_

 _"Whatever."_

 _This is what I mean. Mom doesn't even make sense and my dads tuning her out like I do but she just keeps nagging and nagging and it's getting to the point where I tune her out entirely._

 _"You especially need some time away from that girl your always hanging out with."_

 _"You mean Octavia?"_

 _"Yes her. She's too much trouble for you."_

 _Seriously? We've been friends since kindergarten and my mom hasn't had a problem with her till now? Screw you mom. "Mom. I've been friends with Octavia since kindergarten. You can't really tell me who I can and can't be friends with."_

 _"Oh yeah. Watch me." She walks away and stare at my dad._

 _"I'll go talk to her. You just go and hangout with your friends okay." Thank you dad._

 _"Thanks dad. I'll see you later."_

 _God I hope he talks some sense into her._

 _Crazy ass woman._

 **...**

 _Where are you? -Raven_

 _Somewhere. -Octavia_

 _Babe I'm serious. Where are you? –Raven_

 _Don't waist your breath. –Octavia_

 _What the hell is that suppose to mean? -Raven_

 _Babe? –Raven_

 _Octavia pick up your damn phone. -Raven_

 _You've reached the voicemail of-_

Fucking hell. She seriously put me through voicemail? What the hell is her problem? Did I do something wrong? Yes I'm busy but I thought she was okay with that.

Maybe I'll try Bellamy and see if he's heard anything from her.

"Hello."

"Bellamy its Raven."

"What's up? Everything okay?"

"You haven't heard from Octavia have you?"

"Yeah actually. She sent me this a very strange message. But that was about it."

"What did it say?"

"Something about going out of town for a little while."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No, sorry."

"It's okay. Look I've got a meeting in five minutes. If you hear from her let me know."

"Will do. Bye."

I don't know what to do anymore.

I just want to hear her voice.

I need to know if she's okay.

 **...**

 _Flashback - Kindergarten_

 _"Mommy I don't wanna go." A six year old Raven said with tears falling down her face._

 _"Oh honey. It's gonna be okay."_

 _"What if I don't make friends? What if they all hate me?"_

 _Lisa Reyes frowned at the sentence. Picking the girl up she held her in her arms trying to soothe the crying child. "Hey it's okay. If anyone ever picks on you you tell your teacher okay. How about this. If you try one day at school without the sad face. I'll buy you ice cream on our way home. Sound good?"_

 _"Chocolate ice cream with sprinkles?"_

 _Lisa smiled and kissed her child's forehead. "Chocolate ice cream with sprinkles."_

 _"Promise?" she asked as she held out her tiny pinky._

 _Smiling at the affection, she took her daughters pinky and gave it a tiny squeeze."Promise. I love you baby."_

 _"I love you too mommy."_

 **….**

 _Flashback – Wedding Day_

 _I know it's my wedding day, but I need to talk to someone who's going to be in my life for a long time. I'm about to head out the door when there was a knock. Sighing, once I had opened the door, I knew this person had something to say._

 _"Bellamy."_

 _"I need to apologize."_

 _"What are you apologizing for?"_

 _"For being an asshole to you. I shouldn't have said all those things back in high school. I was just trying to protect Octavia."_

 _"Bellamy it's okay. The past is the past. Let's just move on and look to the future okay?"_

 _"So I'm forgiven?"_

 _"Of course. Bring it in."_

 _We both smile into the hug. I'm glad he apologized. I was wondering when he was going to. But I'm glad he did it._

 _"Time to get married?" He asked me, pulling away from the hug._

 _"You know it."_

 _An hour later, I was finally married to my best friend._

 _I'm so glad I get to call her mine._

 **…..**

 **So what did you all think of this re-write? Was it okay? Until next time. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MECHANICAL HEART**

 **An Octavia and Raven Story**

 **Author: LesbianAtWork**

 **Chapter Name: Don't Waist Your Time Part 2**

 **Main Characters: Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, Mason Reyes-Blake, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, Lexa Woods, Aden Griffin-Woods**

 **Guest Characters: Anya, Lincoln, Abby Griffin, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, Harper McIntyre, Luna**

 **Pairings: Raven/Octavia, Clarke/Lexa, Monty/Harper**

 **Original Characters: Mason Reyes-Blake**

 **Flashback Characters: John Murphy, Finn Collins**

 **Author's Note: Hello beautiful souls! Here is a new chapter for you all! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Let me know what you all think about it. Love you all! Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Raven and Octavia have been together since the end of high school. The two now have an eleven-year-old son who is the light of their world. But when things start to turn, everything will start falling apart. Will they be able to survive the heart break and patch things together?**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Warning: Some depression, some cheating and some angst.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

 **….**

 **Three Days Later**

"Mason come on. Your gonna be late for school. Again."

I swear that kid is turning more and more into me everyday. And I don't know if I should be happy or scared about it because I was a very troubled kid. Yes I pulled a lot of practical pranks, and hacked into the schools system. And yes I got into a lot of trouble for it. But I've learned my lesson. Sorta. Hey, I can still have fun. No matter how old I am.

"Sorry mom. I couldn't find my shoes."

"It's okay. Come on, I'm sure your girlfriend is waiting for you." I couldn't help but laugh at the glare he gave me. Priceless.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Mhm. Whatever you say sweetie."

As we're driving down the road, I look toward my son and couldn't help but frown. "Mama?"

"Yeah?"

He looked at me with tear filled eyes. "Is mom gonna come back?"

I sigh as I kept my eyes on the road. "I'm not sure sweetie. But it's best if we give her sometime to think. She probably just wanted some time alone. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. I guess it does."

"I love you buddy." I told him as I ruffled his hair.

"I love you too."

 **….**

 **Later That Night**

 _Heard anything from her yet? –Raven_

 _Nothing yet. –Clarke_

 _Thanks Clarke. –Raven_

 _I'm sure she has her reasons of leaving. Just keep your head high okay. –Clarke._

 _I know. I'm trying too. Mason wants her back so badly. He misses her so much. –Raven_

 _We all miss her. Just hope that she comes back soon. –Clarke_

 _I hope so too. –Raven_

The only person Octavia has kept in contact with was Clarke. I mean, I get it. But it's just hard. Its more hard for Mason though. He's been trying to call her but all we get is her voicemail. He's cried a couple times the past couple days. And sleeps on her side of the bed when he's tired. Hoping that she comes home and wraps us in her arms. But nothing.

"Mom. Can I try calling mama again?"

"Sure buddy." As the phone began to ring, we couldn't help but sadden when it went straight to voicemail. "Sorry Mason."

"It's okay. I'm just gonna go do my homework."

"Okay."

This is getting to the point where I'm tempted to call the police and have them do a search party. I would do it myself but I can't. I've got to look out for my son. But I think I know someone who can help me.

 _I need you to do me a favor? –Raven_

 _Anything. –Monty_

 _I need you to track my wife's phone records, bank accounts, anything. I need you to find her for me. Think you can do that? –Monty_

 _On it. I'll have Harper and Jasper help me with everything. –Monty_

 _You're my hero Monty. –Raven_

 _Well duh. –Monty_

I hope he finds her.

 **…**

 **One Hour Later**

I had just dropped Mason off at school when my phone began to ring. Sighing, I answered the call without looking at the caller id.

"Raven."

"Hi."

Is this who I think it is? "O?"

"Yeah, it's me."I can't believe it. I can't believe she's talking to me. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Where are you? Can I come get you?"

"I'm actually headed home. Are you there?"

"No. I just dropped Mason off at school."

"Do you have to go to work?"

"No. I actually took the week off."

"Will you come home please."

"I'm on my way."

"I love you."

I miss her. I miss her voice. I miss her words. I miss holding her. I miss everything about her. "I love you too."

 **….**

 _Three Years Ago_

 _We were both lying in bed. Naked. Looking at each other after giving one another amazing orgasms. Yes we should have been more quiet cause our sons in the other room. But we haven't had sex in about almost a month. So it was totally worth it._

 _"Do we have to leave our bed?" Raven asked me as she held me close to her._

 _I kiss her softly and just smile. "I'm sorry, but we do. We have to get our son up for school, we both have to take showers. Separately. And you have work. We can continue this later."_

 _Sighing she finally gave in and gave me one last kiss before she went into the shower._

 _I love my family. We've talked about having more kids, but at this point, one is enough for us. Yes he's spoiled, but he's not spoiled rotten. We know better._

 _"Hey O!"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"We need more toilet paper!"_

 _Sighing, knowing this was probably a trap. I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to see a naked Raven. Fuck it. I push her into the shower, turn on the water and start my attack on her neck._

 _"Fuck. We don't have time."_

 _"Make time."_

 **…**

I ran toward the door and shut it as hard as I could. I look in search for the one person I want to hold again. When I walk toward the bedroom, I couldn't help but see my sleeping wife, looking sad as ever, but also looking beautiful as ever.

 _Will you pick up Mason? –Raven_

 _Sure. Everything okay? –Clarke_

 _She's home. –Raven_

 _Really! When did she get home? –Clarke_

 _An hour ago. –Raven_

 _That's great Raven. I'm happy she's home. –Clarke_

 _Me too. Will you just watch Mason until about 6? Knowing her were probably going to talk. –Raven_

 _Of course. I'll see you than Raven. –Clarke_

 _See you then. –Raven_

I put my phone on the charger, take my shoes off and headed towards the bed. Once I got there, she turned around and wrapped herself around me. Not wanting to let go.

"We should probably talk." She whispers.

"I know. We will. Just sleep okay."

"Okay. I love you so much Raven."

"I love you too."

 **…**

 **Hello! What did you all think? Was it okay? I promise you in the next chapter they will have there talk. It will be filled with lots and lots of tears. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Till next time. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MECHANICAL HEART**

 **An Octavia and Raven Story**

 **Author: LesbianAtWork**

 **Chapter Name: Neglected**

 **Main Characters: Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, Mason Reyes-Blake, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, Lexa Woods, Aden Griffin-Woods**

 **Guest Characters: Anya, Lincoln, Abby Griffin, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, Harper McIntyre, Luna**

 **Pairings: Raven/Octavia, Clarke/Lexa, Monty/Harper**

 **Original Characters: Mason Reyes-Blake**

 **Flashback Characters: John Murphy, Finn Collins**

 **Author's Note: Hello beautiful souls! Another new chapter for you all! I hope you all like this chapter and if you wanna see what happens next please let me know by commenting me or messaging me. Anyways, on to the next chapter! Love you all!**

 **Summary: Raven and Octavia have been together since the end of high school. The two now have an eleven-year-old son who is the light of their world. But when things start to turn, everything will start falling apart. Will they be able to survive the heart break and patch things together?**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Warning: Some depression, some cheating and some angst.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

 **….**

 _Flashback – Three Days Ago_

 _I didn't know what to say. I was hoping she would tell me right away. Does she still love me? Is she leaving me? Is she taken Mason away from me? What is she doing? I haven't seen her in days and she still won't talk. I was waiting for her. I took time off work, so that by any chance I was off she would come home and everything would be fine. But nothing's fine. Everything is not okay. Mason had called me and asked to come home, but I told him that me and his mother had to talk before he came home tonight. He understood. I hate doing this. We've never fought, well, technically we have but they were playful teasing fights. But we've never fought in our life's. We're happy. At least, that's what I thought._

 _"Mason at Clarke's?"_

 _"Yeah. Told him we needed to talk before he came home."_

 _"And he's okay with that?"_

 _"He is."_

 _It went silent for awhile. Waiting for her to talk seemed like an eternity. But someone needed to say something. "Where have you been Octavia?"_

 _"I was away."_

 _"I understand that. But why? Why run away when you could have talked to me?"_

 _"How could I have talked to you when all you do is work all the damn time!"_

 _"Is that why you left? Because I was working so much?"_

 _"Part of it."_

 _Part of it? What else did I do besides miss a few important things. I already apologized for all that. "What do you mean part of it? What else did I do?"_

 _"Well, you missed Mason's birthday, your parents anniversary, Mason's soccer games-"_

 _"Seriously, we've already discussed what I've missed. I already apologized for it. I took Mason out for his birthday, he told me it was okay because he has more than a few games and a birthday only happens once a year. He told me he understood."_

 _"What about your parents?"_

 _"I sent them gifts for there anniversary and I sent my dad a gift for his birthday. Like Mason, they get that I'm busy. Why are you now just having a hard time with this?"_

 _"I want you to quit your job."_

 _Oh hell no. I didn't not hear her say that. "Excuse me?"_

 _"I want you to quit your job."_

 _"And why would I do that?"_

 _"Because your neglecting this family and you need to focus more on it than you do your job."_

 _Are you fucking serious right now? "Do you not understand how important this job is to me? Im about to open buildings around the world, this is big for me, I can't just quit."_

 _"Why not? All you do is pull pranks with your employees all day. How is that a job?"_

 _"I do that on my free time, they do it on there free time. We have all been so busy, making money, for our family's. Is that not good enough for you?"_

 _She stood there. Saying absolutely nothing. Can't she understand that I'm trying to make a difference in life?_

 _"You really have nothing to say?"_

 _"I. I'm sorry."_

 _"Octavia, I don't know what to do anymore. You've barely spoken to me, and now your telling me to quit my job. Why?"_

 _"I just. I miss you."_

 _"I miss you too. But babe, why did you take off? Why did you stay in contact with Clarke and not me? Your wife."_

 _"I didn't want you to be ashamed of me for neglecting you."_

 _"So instead of talking to me, you just took off?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I think, it's best if we, as a family, go see a therapist. Talk about our problems, try becoming a family again."_

 _"I agree."_

 _"I will go make some calls. And I think for now, we um, we shouldn't sleep in the same bed."_

 _"Oh, okay yeah that's fine."_

 _I missed her don't get me wrong. I just think that a little bit of separation will do us both some good. I still don't know where she went, even if I ask again, she won't tell me._

 _All I have to do is be patient._

 **…**

 **One Week Later**

It's been a week since Octavia has been home and nothing has changed. We don't talk, we don't kiss, we barely even make eye contact. But when Mason's around, she can't stop talking his ears off. It's like she's avoiding me on purpose. It's like she doesn't even love me anymore.

"So we have an appointment with Indra on Monday at four."

"I know we will be there but will you?"

Really? Trying to fight with me in front of our son. "Of course I'll be there. I already took that day off. Anya will be in charge that day."

"Yeah, do you think that's a good idea? Putting your hot assistant in charge?"

Calm down Raven. Calm down."What are you doing? Are you trying to fight with me while our son is sitting right next to you. Crying his eyes out."

"All I'm saying is that your never around anymore."

Don't freak out. Just calm down. "You know, ever since you've been back, you've been giving me the silent treatment. But when our son is around you can't stop talking. What the hell has happened to you?"

"Fuck you. Go to hell Raven." Standing up she stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the guest bedroom door on her way in. I look to our son and couldn't help but stand up and hold him tight while he cries into my arms.

"It's okay buddy. Everything will be okay."

…..

 _Flashback – The Day Mason Was Born_

 _"Look at him babe. He's so precious."_

 _"He's perfect."_

 _Looking at my newborn son, just opened something in me. It's bringing me and Raven closer as a married couple. Having this addition to our family is perfect. He's our mini us. I couldn't be happier than I am now. I think the nine months of pregnancy was worth it. He's our little ray of sunshine._

 _"What should we name him?"_

 _I look at him and smile. "Mason."_

 _"Mason huh." She looks at our son and smiles with tears running down her face. "It's perfect. He's perfect." She looks to me and leans her forward onto mine. "Your perfect."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

…

 _Flashback - Mason's First Birthday_

 _"Nope. Not happening."_

 _"Come on Octavia. It's for our son."_

 _"I am not putting that on. I don't care what you have to say. I'm not putting it on."_

 _"Babe, what's the point of a dinosaur party than. I have my costume on, why won't you put it on?"_

 _"Because."_

 _"Because why?"_

 _She looks a little nervous? Is, is she sweating?_

 _"I'm afraid of dinosaurs."_

 _Before I could say anything back to her, I couldn't help but laugh. This was a one year olds birthday party and she's afraid of a costume. Like seriously? Who can be afraid of this?_

 _"Stop laughing."_

 _"I'm sorry babe. I will not push you anymore into wearing the costume."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Yeah. I pushed more._

 _She's now a cute t-Rex._

 **…..**

 **Three Days Later**

I was looking for Octavia when I heard laughter. That's weird? I haven't heard that laugh in weeks. What's got her laughing? As I walk towards the sound I stopped in my tracks. Who the fuck is that? Maybe one of the neighbors? I mean we've lived here for a couple years and I don't think I've meet any of our neighbors. Hm. Weird.

I look for search of our son as I let Octavia finish her conversation. When I walked towards the living room I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Mason come on it's time to go."

"Where are we going?"

"Family session remember? Go hop in the car and I'll go get your mother."

"Okay."

As I was about to interrupt I couldn't help but frown. Where they talking about me?

" _I know I know. I should tell her the truth but I can't."_

 _"Whats there to be afraid of. What's the worst that can happen?"_

 _"She could divorce me and I don't want to do that. We just got back to some what normal again. I can't jeopardize that."_

 _"Suit yourself. I'll see you later."_

What. The. Fuck.

 **…..**

 **So what did you guys think? Was it okay? Let me know what you all thought! Until next time! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MECHANICAL HEART**

 **An Octavia and Raven Story**

 **Author: LesbianAtWork**

 **Chapter Name: Who Is She?**

 **Main Characters: Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, Mason Reyes-Blake, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, Lexa Woods, Aden Griffin-Woods**

 **Guest Characters: Anya, Lincoln, Abby Griffin, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, Harper McIntyre, Luna**

 **Pairings: Raven/Octavia, Clarke/Lexa, Monty/Harper**

 **Original Characters: Mason Reyes-Blake**

 **Flashback Characters: John Murphy, Finn Collins**

 **Author's Note: Hello beautiful souls! Another update for yeah! I was going to make this chapter longer. But I have ideas that will put the next two chapters longer. So this is just another short chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Love you all!**

 **Summary: Raven and Octavia have been together since the end of high school. The two now have an eleven-year-old son who is the light of their world. But when things start to turn, everything will start falling apart. Will they be able to survive the heart break and patch things together?**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Warning: Some depression, some cheating and some angst.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

 **….**

" _I know I know. I should tell her the truth but I can't."_

 _"Whats there to be afraid of. What's the worst that can happen?"_

 _"She could divorce me and I don't want to do that. We just got back to some what normal again. I can't jeopardize that."_

 _"Suit yourself. I'll see you later."_

 _What. The. Fuck._

…

Two Weeks Later

It's been two weeks and I think everything is back to normal. Raven and I have gone to counseling, us as a family went to a family therapist. And boy were the last two weeks filled with tears and laughter. Raven and I are back to being ourselves again. I told her were I had gone and she understood that I needed to clear my head. Before I left, I had thought of just leaving forever. Not turning back and just living somewhere and start somewhere fresh. But I couldn't do that. I could do that to my family.

Before I could finish cleaning up breakfast, the doorbell had gone off. And as soon as I opened the door, my mouth had dropped open.

"Luna? What are you doing here?"

Her smile turned into a smirk and man was I in trouble. "Well you didn't answer any of my calls. Thought I'd stop by and see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some cleaning to do."

"Do you regret it?"

She had to bring this up. "Excuse me?"

"Do you regret it? You know, kissing me."

"For one, you kissed me. And for two it didn't mean anything. Now please leave while I go make my son lunch."

As I closed the door, I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. Yes, I did tell Raven that some woman kissed me, and that this woman was drunk and I kept pushing her away and I told Raven that it didn't mean anything and that I only had eyes for her. I wasn't expecting her to show up to my door step. Like what the fuck? First she comes to my door step asking me if I had told my wife. I had thought that she would leave and go back to wherever she was from, and now she's back again, trying to get into my head. Well it's not working. She's not important. My family is important.

 **…...**

 _Flashback – Three Weeks Ago_

 _"Can I get another shot please. Make it strong this time."_

 _I was sitting in a local bar when a woman came sitting next to me._

 _"Tough night?"_

 _"How could you tell?" I asked as I downed my shot._

 _"The many shots you've taken since you've been here."_

 _Sighing I can't help but let the tears fall down my face. "I think I messed up my marriage."_

 _"Why do you say that?"_

 _"Well, my wife's company has been blowing up recently, and for the past three months she's missed so much, and I hate her for it. But at the same time it's her job, she loves it. I just wish she'd find someone else to run her damn company."_

 _"Let me tell you something. You love her, no doubt. But she's a working woman. You gotta respect that. She does this to keep food on the table, and there's nothing wrong with that."_

 _"Yeah. I guess your right. Thanks."_

 _"I'm Luna by the way."_

 _"Octavia."_

 _"Can I buy you another drink?"_

 _Is she flirting with me? "Uh sure."_

 _I made a mistake leaving. I shouldn't have left. I should have just talk to her instead of up and leaving. Maybe she'll understand._

 _"A toast. To you and figuring things out."_

 _"To figuring things out."_

 **….**

 _Flashback – The Unexpected Kiss_

 _After everything I said she goes and kisses me. I mean, she knows I'm a married woman. I thought I had made that clear. But obviously her mind goes somewhere else. Sure we're both drunk, but I know better than to kiss someone. Her kissing me was the last straw. I needed to go home. I need to see my family. Need to hold them close. I need them._

 _As I start packing my things, I hear a knock on the door, sighing, I walk over and answer it. "What do you want Luna?"_

 _"I want to apologize for my behavior."_

 _"I told you time and time again that I'm not interested. I'm married."_

 _"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I was stupid."_

 _"You were. I think it's best if you'd leave."_

 _"But I thought-"_

 _"You thought wrong. Goodbye Luna."_

 _I hope I never see her again._

 **…**

 **Later That Night**

"How was everyone's day?"

"Long. Anya played one of her pranks again."

"Is this prank child appropriate?"

I look to my son and back to my wife. "Let's just say, she got Lexa involved."

She shakes her head with a smile. "Those two I swear."

"Your telling me. But I have to say. It was a very good prank. For them. Me, not so much."

"Did it involve any chemicals?"

"Let's just say, I had to call the fire department."

"Well if you need help getting them back, I'll be glad to help."

I look at my wife shocked. Was she serious? "Really?"

"Yeah. I'd be done to help."

I couldn't help but smile. "Uh, yeah I,l let you know."

I think we're gonna be okay. I'm not worried she'll leave again. I'm just worried we're drifting apart. And I need to make it better. Our anniversary was coming up and I plan on making the best one she'll remember.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **…**

 **So I was gonna make this chapter longer than the other ones. But I have plans for the next coming two chapters, so those will be a little bit longer. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you all thought of it. Until next time. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MECHANICAL HEART**

 **An Octavia and Raven Story**

 **Author: LesbianAtWork**

 **Chapter Name: Missed Anniversary**

 **Main Characters: Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, Mason Reyes-Blake, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, Lexa Woods, Aden Griffin-Woods**

 **Guest Characters: Anya, Lincoln, Abby Griffin, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, Harper McIntyre, Luna**

 **Pairings: Raven/Octavia, Clarke/Lexa, Monty/Harper**

 **Original Characters: Mason Reyes-Blake**

 **Flashback Characters: John Murphy, Finn Collins**

 **Author's Note: Hello beautiful souls! Another update for you all! This chapter will be longer than the last chapter. This one is full of drama. Also, there's lots of flashbacks in this chapter. Anyways. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Summary: Raven and Octavia have been together since the end of high school. The two now have an eleven-year-old son who is the light of their world. But when things start to turn, everything will start falling apart. Will they be able to survive the heart break and patch things together?**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Warning: Some depression, some cheating and some angst.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

 **….**

 _Flashback – One Week Ago_

 _"So I know you said you wanted to plan our anniversary. But is there a way that I can plan it?"_

 _I look to my and smile. "Sure. If that's what you want to do?"_

 _She nodded with a smile. "It is. I hope that's okay?"_

 _We've been through so much this past month, I don't know where I'd be without her. "I'm okay with it."_

 _"Great. So Once you get home, I'll have everything ready."_

 _"I can't wait."_

 _We decided that we'd share our anniversary with Mason. But when we told him he had a disgusted look on his face and said he didn't want to watch us make out and stuff. So when it came to it, we thought it would be best if he stayed the night with Clarke and Lexa. Which they were okay with. Besides. We don't want to scare our kid for life if he heard us having loud sex. We don't want a repeat of when he was six. He couldn't look at us for days._

 _"Do I need to pick anything up when I'm off work?"_

 _"Just your sexy self."_

 _"I always bring my sexy self."_

 _"That you do."_

 **…..**

 _Flashback – Junior Year_

 _"I can't believe you got us in trouble."_

 _"Hey. It wasn't my fault. You were the one who told me to do it."_

 _"I didn't think you'd actually do it."_

 _"Well, I never back down from a challenge."_

 _"Oh I know. Trust me."_

 _Raven and I had just got in trouble for setting off an explosion in science. Granted it was awesome. But we kind of accidentally set the teacher on fire. Well more like by the end of the explosion he had no clothes. Oops._

 _"My moms gonna kill me."_

 _"Speak for yourself. My dads probably gonna disown me."_

 _"He wouldn't do that."_

 _"O. I promised my dad no more explosions."_

 _"Well than yeah. Your screwed."_

 _"Gee. Thanks for the support."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _Later that night, Raven had called me telling me she wasn't disowned. But was ground for the next two months. Me on the other hand, I'm grounded for the next month. So the lesson I learned today. Don't set off explosions. Cause it can go south either way._

 **….**

 _Flashback – Mason's First Steps_

 _One year later, and he still hasn't walked yet. He can stand up by himself for at least five seconds. But than falls and cries until one of us picks him up. He's already said his first word. Granted it wasn't a very good first word. I have to blame myself for that one. But it was a word. Octavia gave me her death glare cause of the word he had said. My bad._

 _"Come on Mason baby. Let's see you walk. Come on."_

 _"Should we be worried he hasn't walked yet?"_

 _"Well, I called Clarke, and she was no help. So I called Abby and she told me it happens and that you have to be patient."_

 _"Well I've been patient for six months."_

 _"Just be a little more patient babe. He'll walk eventually."_

 _"I hope so."_

 _Later that night, we had set a movie in for us to watch while Mason plays with his toys on the floor._

 _"I hope he starts walking soon."_

 _"Me too. But we just have to be patient."_

 _As we continue watching the movie I looked around and to check on Mason, and when I did he was no where to be seen.. I couldn't help but wonder where he was. "Where's Mason?"_

 _As we were about to call out his name, there he was, walking like he doesn't have a care in the world._

 _"Oh my god he's walking!"_

 _"My big boy."_

 _Since he's walking, we gotta start watching him more. I can't wait to call everyone and tell them that Mason started walking._

 _We're both happy mamas._

 **…**

 _Flashback – Pride Parade_

 _"Holy shit. This parade is awesome!"_

 _Raven, and I had gone to the pride parade with our friends in tow. We had never been and we all wanted to go as a group. And can I say, this parade is awesome._

 _"Raven no. You can't just ask questions like that."_

 _"Why not? I'm curious. Can't a girl be curious?"_

 _I swear she's like a five year. I literally have to watch her every time we go and do something. And whenever we lose her, we either see her hanging around complete strangers or she's handcuffed because of things she's said to other people._

 _"Please don't get yourself arrested. I don't want to have to explain this to your parents."_

 _"Yeah yeah, I won't get arrested."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Can't promise anything."_

 _By the end of the night, Raven wasn't the only one who got arrested. Her and Clarke decided to start a fight with a police officer. And let's just say, the police officer was not happy. I guess it happens when your drunk and you decide to go streak at a parade._

 _"What would we do without these two hooligans?"_

 _"I have no idea."_

 **….**

 **Anniversary Dinner**

 _Where are you? –Octavia_

 _Stuck at the office. Some dumb ass decided to quit so now I have to do all his paperwork. I'll be home soon. –Raven_

 _Will talk when you get home. Please be safe driving. –Octavia_

 _I will I promise. Love you! –Raven_

 _Love you too. –Octavia_

Four hours later and still no word from her. Whoever quit must have left a ton of paper work. I mean I get it, she's always busy, but what I don't get is why she has to do it. Why can't she get one of her clowns to do it. I mean it's our anniversary for gods sake. Like come on.

 _I'm so sorry. I'm on my way home now. –Raven_

I didn't know if I should text back, or just leave her hanging. She already probably feels bad enough as it is. But I'm not happy. She missed our anniversary. And that's not okay with me.

I'm about to clean everything up when I hear the door open and close. Sighing I walk over to the table and sit there quietly. Hoping she doesn't notice me.

"Babe I'm so sorry I missed dinner. I would have come home sooner, but I had to wait for Anya to get to the office."

"Why didn't you call her earlier. Why did you have to do all the paper work?"

"It's not that I didn't have a choice. He literally had stacks and stacks of paper covering his entire desk. And Anya was at a funeral. So she couldn't come in at the time."

"Well it seems to me all you ever do is talk about Anya."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I didn't want to say anything, he'll I probably shouldn't. But this has gotten to the point where I'm about tired of listening to her talk about Anya.

"All you ever do is talk about Anya and her pranks. Don't you ever talk about anything else besides Anya this or Anya that?"

"Well I'm sorry. Every time I try to talk to you, you just flat out ignore me."

"Well can you blame me."

"I'm sorry I missed dinner. It wasn't my fault. I had no control over it."

"You're the big shot. Of course you have control."

"Whatever is up your ass, get it out because I'm not talking about this anymore."

"Fuck you Raven fuck you."

"What the hell is your problem today. We were doing so good and now, because I missed dinner, your up my ass. We still have the whole night to do whatever we want."

"You can do whatever you want. I'm going to bed."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Dead. Serious."

Maybe I'm overreacting but I'm not. She missed our anniversary dinner.

"Fine. You know what, you can stay here tonight by yourself. I'm going over to Clarke's."

"Fuck you!"

"Not tonight!"

I wanted to go running after her. But we both needed to calm down.

I'm hoping tomorrow will be a better day.

 **…**

 _Flashback – Ravens Office_

 _I hate when people do this. I have so much work to do in so little time. Yes,nits my anniversary, but I already explained to Octavia that I was going to be late. Fucking people piss me off. They come into work, and than by the time it's time for me to leave, the up and quit. Like what the fuck. And on top of that, I had to do all of his paper work._

 _I called Anya earlier, asking her to come in, telling me she's at her uncles funeral and that she'll be in when it's done. I've met her uncle a few times, sweet guy, but so sad he had to leave us. Anya was devastated, and I would be to if my uncle died._

 _Four hours later and Anya finally comes. "Sorry, I would have been here sooner, but my mom decided to get drunk and dance on my uncles grave. I swear that woman is on drugs."_

 _"It's fine. Um, Monty and Harper should be here soon. As well as Jasper. I've got to get going, if I'm here any longer, Octavia will have my head. So I will see you tomorrow. Thanks again Anya."_

 _"Have a great anniversary boss!"_

 _"Thank you! Please don't burn down the building!"_

 _"No promises!"_

 _I swear if she burns down the building I'm going to kill her._

 **…..**

 **Later That Night**

"Hey you doing okay?"

I've been at Clarke's for the past two hours and I still haven't heard from Octavia. Was she out of line? Yes I think so, but she doesn't think so.

"I'll be fine once Octavia gets that stick out of her ass."

"Has she tried calling you?"

"Nope. She won't even answer any of my calls."

"It's Octavia. She'll come to her senses."

"I hope so."

I know I should go back over there. But only if she'll see me.

 _I'm sorry. –Raven_

 _Babe please. –Raven_

 _Come home. And bring our son. –Octavia_

 _Really? –Raven_

 _Yes. –Octavia_

 _I love you. –Raven_

 _You too. –Octavia_

Ouch. I guess I deserve that. I'm not sure what to do.

Are falling apart?

 **…..**

 **So what'd you guys think? Was it okay? Let me know what you all thought.**

 **Also, I've been trying to write a script, but can't seem to figure out how to write it. If anyone has any tips let me know.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Until next time. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**MECHANICAL HEART**

 **An Octavia and Raven Story**

 **Author: LesbianAtWork**

 **Chapter Name: An Affair of Sorts**

 **Main Characters: Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, Mason Reyes-Blake, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, Lexa Woods, Aden Griffin-Woods**

 **Guest Characters: Anya, Lincoln, Abby Griffin, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, Harper McIntyre, Luna**

 **Pairings: Raven/Octavia, Clarke/Lexa, Monty/Harper**

 **Original Characters: Mason Reyes-Blake**

 **Flashback Characters: John Murphy, Finn Collins**

 **Author's Note: Hello beautiful souls! Yay another chapter! Letting you all know this story is almost over. Seven more chapters until the end. Do we want a sequel? Maybe one shots for a prequel? Maybe both? You guys decided and let me know. Anyways happy reading!**

 **Summary: Raven and Octavia have been together since the end of high school. The two now have an eleven-year-old son who is the light of their world. But when things start to turn, everything will start falling apart. Will they be able to survive the heart break and patch things together?**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Warning: Some depression, some cheating and some angst.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

 **…..**

 _Flashback – Luna Waters, the New Neighbor_

 _I didn't know what to do. But I had to do something. My marriage is falling apart and I need to fix it. I messed up big time by getting jealous. And I took it out on my wife. And I shouldn't have done that. I need to make things right. And fast._

 _I was about to head towards Ravens work when the doorbell went off. Curious as to who was at the door, I looked through the pep hole and to my surprise, it was Luna._

 _I didn't know what she wanted but I needed to get rid of her. So when I opened the door, I couldn't help but stop and hold my breath. Was she trying to break me? "Luna? Wh-what are you doing here?"_

 _"I came to see if you wanted to talk. You know since I am your neighbor and all."_

 _Right. I forgot she was my neighbor. "I can't. I'm going to surprise Raven for lunch."_

 _"Please. It will only take five minutes."_

 _I look at her and boy do I want to do things. Wait. I can't think like that. I'm married for gods sake. "You get two minutes tops."_

 _"I miss you."_

 _"Luna-"_

 _"Just here me out. I know your married, but I've wanted you since I kissed you at the bar. Please don't tell me you don't feel the same way."_

 _Yes she's attractive, but I'm married, and if she thinks she can do what she did at the bar, she's got another thing coming. "Luna. I can't. I'm married."_

 _"That didn't stop me before."_

 _"Look. You're a very beautiful woman. But I'm married. I love my wife. And I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize that. I'm sorry."_

 _She walks closer to me and leans in. "If you want me to stop. Just say it and I'll leave."_

 _I look at her and than to her lips and boy do I want too. But I can't. I need to put a stop to this. Now. "Luna. I need-"_

 _"What do you need?"_

 _She leans in closer and I can't help but kiss her. Her lips are soft, but not as soft as Raven's. Raven. Fuck I need to stop. "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that."_

 _"Well, if you ever need to take a load off. You know where I live. Bye Octavia."_

 _What the fuck did I just do._

 **….**

 _Flashback – Luna's House_

 _Fuck. What am I doing here? I shouldn't be here. But I am. I don't know what's happening but I need to make it stop. Like now._

 _"Luna. Maybe-maybe we should stop."_

 _We're both naked in her bed when I realize that Raven will be home at any minute. And I needed to get home as soon as possible._

 _"Why stop now? We're just getting started."_

 _"Ravens going to be home soon, and I need to start dinner."_

 _"Than why did you come over here?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"I do."_

 _"You do?"_

 _"You haven't gotten laid in months and you need to blow off some steam."_

 _I nod my head as she continues her attack on my neck. God does this feel good. But I should really get going. "Ten minutes and than I need to go."_

 _"Deal."_

 _Ten minutes later, I'm back at home, showering off the smell of Luna. I didn't want Raven to find out. I'm so ashamed. I can't tell her. Not yet._

 _I think I'm falling for Luna?_

 _Shit._

 **….**

 **One Month Later**

I've been fooling around with Luna for a month now, and can I say, it's good to feel like this again. I'm more happier. But I'm not as happy as I should be. I'm cheating on my wife. The love of my life. And I don't know what to do anymore. Should I tell someone? Maybe Clarke? No cause if I tell Clarke she'll tell Lexa and Lexa will tell Raven and I can't let that happen. I need to tell her on my own. I just need some time.

I'm about to go pick Mason up from school when my phone goes off. Not looking at my phone I answer it with a sigh.

"Hello?"

"Babe. It's me."

"What's up? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Just getting off work early, thought I'd go and pick Mason up for you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm also gonna head to the store to pick something up for dinner. Do you need anything?"

"No I'm okay. I'll see you when you get home."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I love Raven don't get me wrong. But being with Luna feels like a breath of fresh air. Ravens been so busy with work and Luna's just there, whenever I need someone to talk to. And by talking I mean sex. Yes I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I can't help it. Something about Luna makes me feel young again.

Should I stop? Yes. Do I want to? I'm not sure. I feel like I should tell somebody. But if I do, it might come back around and bite me in the ass. And I can't let that happen. I need to stop this before it gets me in trouble.

Two hours later, Raven had come home and started putting groceries away. But when Mason did follow her in, I got a little worried.

"Where's Mason at?"

"He's at Clarke's getting ready for practice."

"Oh."

I felt a bit awkward. I was at Luna's an hour ago telling her we needed to stop, but when she didn't listen, she came up to me, picked me up and we ended up having sex in her living room. Granted I should have put a stop to it. But I didn't.

"So how was your day?"

"It was good. Cleaned a little, talked to Bellamy for a little bit, and than I went over to Luna's to drop off her dish. And than I came home and did absolutely nothing after that."

"Sounds like you had a good time."

"I guess you can call it that. How was work?"

"It was pretty good, up until the point where Anya pulled one of her pranks."

"What she do this time?"

"She called in strippers."

"That girl goes all out I swear."

"Your telling me."

I need to tell her. Just spit it out Octavia. Spit it out.

"I think we should talk."

Raven looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

Come on Octavia. You can do it. "I want to have another baby." Did not see that coming.

"Really?"

"Really."

She looked at me with love and as she surged forward I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. God do I miss her lips. I missed them so much.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Not enough to stop the affair.

Fuck.

 **….….**

 **So what did you guys think? Let me know and I'll make sure to make the next chapter a little longer. Until next time. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MECHANICAL HEART**

 **An Octavia and Raven Story**

 **Author: LesbianAtWork**

 **Chapter Name: Caught By An Eleven Year Old**

 **Main Characters: Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, Mason Reyes-Blake, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, Lexa Woods, Aden Griffin-Woods**

 **Guest Characters: Anya, Lincoln, Abby Griffin, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, Harper McIntyre, Luna**

 **Pairings: Raven/Octavia, Clarke/Lexa, Monty/Harper**

 **Original Characters: Mason Reyes-Blake**

 **Flashback Characters: John Murphy, Finn Collins**

 **Author's Note: Hello beautiful souls! If you all didn't know I did re write some of chapters 1-3. There are somethings I added to them, and I hope I did a better job with that. Anyways, I also would like to add that I will be writing a new story, as in I've got it ready to roll once this story is over. And when that story is halfway done, I'll be working on a sequel to this story. So once this story wraps up be sure to look out for those. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter! Love you all and happy Wednesday!**

 **Summary: Raven and Octavia have been together since the end of high school. The two now have an eleven-year-old son who is the light of their world. But when things start to turn, everything will start falling apart. Will they be able to survive the heart break and patch things together?**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Warning: Some depression, some cheating and some angst.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

…...

 _Flashback – Two Weeks Ago_

 _I was hanging out with Aden when I saw something I shouldn't have seen. My mom with some girl kissing on a park bench. Maybe I'm dreaming? Maybe it's just a dream. But when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I knew it wasn't a dream._

 _"Is that your mom?"_

 _If I say no, would you by it? Probably not. "Yeah."_

 _"What is she doing kissing that other lady?"_

 _How would I know? Both my moms have been fighting for the past two weeks, hell the past month. "I'm not sure."_

 _"Should we tell my mom and she can tell Aunt Raven?"_

 _"No. I'm gonna tell ma what I saw. Maybe she'll know."_

 _"If you say so. Come on. My moms are ordering pizza."_

 _I couldn't believe it. My mom was cheating. How could she do that?_

 _To us even?_

 _Maybe I should keep it to myself. Or ask mom when ma isn't around._

 **….**

 **Two Weeks Later**

I'm sitting in the kitchen watching my moms talk to each other. Granted they haven't been fight in two weeks which is a good thing. But mom seems happier and now I know why. She's been cheating with that Luna lady and I don't even know if I should say something or just keep it to myself. Maybe I should say something.

"Mom."

"Yes Mason?"

Here it goes. You can do this. You just want to know the truth. "Can I spend the night at Aden's this weekend?"

"Sure sweetie. I think that would be okay. Raven?"

"Yeah that's totally okay with me. I'll call Clarke on my way to work."

"Okay."

I'm such an idiot. I should've said something. Damn it. Maybe I can say something now. It's quiet at the table and no one seems to be talking.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

This is it Mason. You just have to be honest. "Who was that lady you were with two weeks ago at the park?" Can't take it back now.

"Lady? What lady?"

"That neighbor lady? Why were you with her?"

"Honey, mom hangs out with Luna those days remember."

Do I mention her kissing mom and mom kissing her back? Maybe I should keep my mouth shut, don't wanna get in trouble. "Well why did you kiss her?"

Uh oh. Ma doesn't look so happy. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"You kissed her!"

"She kissed me!"

"Did you kiss back?"

Silence filled the air and mom kept her head down and ma was angrier than ever.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Is there anything else you haven't told me? Or was it just the kissing part?"

"Raven-"

"Tell me you didn't sleep with her."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

My mom slept with someone else who wasn't ma? Holy shit.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long?"

Mom was silent for a moment. She looked lie she was going to be sick. Why did I have to open my mouth. And why am I crying? Fuck I'm crying.

"Almost two months."

Ma looks to me and sighs. "Aden. Why don't you go upstairs and pack some clothes. We're gonna go stay with Uncle Bell."

"Okay."

I hurry up the stairs and wiped the tears from my face. I closed the door so I wouldn't hear anymore yelling.

I'm so stupid.

Did I do the right thing?

 **….**

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me. "Why'd you do it?"

Tears filling both our eyes. I couldn't look at her anymore. "I'm sorry."

"Answer the question."

"I just felt lonely."

"So while I was working and Mason in school. You just went and fucked Luna whenever you felt lonely?"

"Yes."

"I think it's best that I go and stay with Bell for awhile. While you can stay here, and figure out what you want. You have to three weeks, to decide if you want Luna. Or if you want me."

I stand up and head to our bedroom to start packing clothes. I can't fucking believe her. Why would she do that to me. Why?

"Hello."

"Hey it's me."

"Rae, are you okay."

"Listen Clarke. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Sure. Is everything okay."

"I'd rather tell you face to face. Is that okay."

"Yeah sure. When?"

"I'm working a half day tomorrow, so I'll come by after that."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I really hope she makes the right choice.

 **…..**

 _Flashback – Kindergarten_

 _Six year old Raven was playing on the swing set when two guys bigger her size came up to her and pushed her off the swing. Couldn't help the tears, Raven silently cried as the two boys made fun of her for being stupid and started picking on._

 _"Leave her alone."_

 _Turning around to the sound, a girl about Ravens night but a little taller, had her hands on her hips and her best glare set on her face. When the two boys told her to go away, the mysterious girl walked up to the two boys and started punching and screaming. Cowering away, the two boys had left the playground._

 _"Thank you."_

 _The girl smiled at her and held out her hand. Raven looked at her and smiled, taking the offered hand, the girl helped her up._

 _"I'm Raven."_

 _The girl smiled and hugged her tightly._

 _"I'm Octavia. Friends?"_

 _Raven squeezed back and smiled._

 _"Friends."_

 **…..**

 _Flashback – Meeting Clarke and Lexa_

 _Ten year olds Raven and Octavia were sitting at a lunch table minding there own business, when two girls approached._

 _"Can we sit here?"_

 _Looking at each other for permission they both turned back and nodded at the two girls._

 _"I'm Clarke."_

 _"That's a boys name." Octavia slapped Raven in the arm, telling her to apologize. "Sorry."_

 _Clarke shrugged as she continued eating her lunch._

 _"I'm Octavia and this is Raven. What's your name?"_

 _"Lexa."_

 _"Cool name."_

 _The four ate in silence. But before either of them could talk, a boy with shaggy hair approached them. "Ladies."_

 _"What do you want Finn."_

 _"Wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend."_

 _All four girls looked at each other and started laughing. Making Finn feel stupid for even asking._

 _"Sorry Finn. But I don't like you like that."_

 _"Whatever."_

 _Finn walked away as the four continued eating there lunch._

 _"You guys want to be friends with us?"_

 _Octavia looked at Raven with a smile and nodded. "Yes."_

 _"Cool." Lexa had said quietly. Lexa was the quiet one in the group. But soon got comfortable with her two new friends she immediately began to warm up to them as they all should refer as the commander and Clarke the commander of death. Shrugging Raven had said she wanted to be one of those cool people who hack things and builds things from scratch. Octavia just wanted to be a warrior._

 _So as the new group of four chatted and laughed, they all decided to make a pact and stay friends until they grew old and died._

 **….**

 **So what did you guys think? Was it okay? Let me know what you all thought. Until next time. Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**MECHANICAL HEART**

 **An Octavia and Raven Story**

 **Author: LesbianAtWork**

 **Chapter Name: Advice From An Old Friend**

 **Main Characters: Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, Mason Reyes-Blake, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, Lexa Woods, Aden Griffin-Woods**

 **Guest Characters: Anya, Lincoln, Abby Griffin, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, Harper McIntyre, Luna**

 **Pairings: Raven/Octavia, Clarke/Lexa, Monty/Harper**

 **Original Characters: Mason Reyes-Blake**

 **Flashback Characters: John Murphy, Finn Collins**

 **Author's Note: Hello beautiful souls! Another chapter! I'm on a roll. Hope you guys are enjoying this story. Love you all!**

 **Summary: Raven and Octavia have been together since the end of high school. The two now have an eleven-year-old son who is the light of their world. But when things start to turn, everything will start falling apart. Will they be able to survive the heart break and patch things together?**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Warning: Some depression, some cheating and some angst.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

 **…...**

 **The Morning After**

I was hoping Octavia would just have said I want you and I would have stayed. But for her to not say anything to me or Mason when we left. That hurts. I had told Bellamy the whole thing and he is angry with Octavia. He wanted to call her and put her in her place, but I told him not to. He told me that Mason and I could stay for as long as we needed.

I had just dropped Mason off at school when my phone began to ring. Without looking at the caller id I picked it up on instinct.

"Hello."

"It's Anya."

"What's up?"

"I need coffee."

"Anya seriously? What's wrong with the coffee machine in the break room?"

"It broke."

"And who broke it?"

"Monty and Harper."

"And what were they doing?"

"Sex."

"For god sakes. I'll bring you your coffee. You tell those two to keep it in there pants before I break Monty's dick off."

"Thank you and I will for sure tell them that. See you soon."

"Bye."

I swear I'm a mother to all my co-workers. They all act like children.

I felt bad that I had to take Mason away from his mother. But she left me with no choice. She's the one who started fooling around with the neighbor.

I just wish I could have prevented this.

I just wish she still loved me.

 **….**

I needed to do something. I needed to talk to someone. Some one to put me in my place. And I know exactly who that person is.

"Hello?"

"You busy?"

"Nope. What can I do you for my friend?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Coffee shop around the corner from your house."

"Time?"

"Say noon?"

"See you soon."

"Bye."

God I really hope this works. He knows how to put me in my place. And k trust him. Even though Raven doesn't.

I need my family back.

 **…**

I walk into the coffee shop at around noon exactly and look around to find who I was looking for.

John Murphy.

That son of a bitch is a good old friend of mine from college. Tried hitting on me, so Raven kicked his ass. Never hit on me again. We became really close friends and I'm sad that I don't keep in touch with him more.

"Murphy."

"Okay Blake. What did you do?"

"Well it's nice to see you too asshole."

"It's nice to see you too. Now what. Did. You. Do."

"I cheated on Raven."

"Are you stupid?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna fix this?"

"Yes. But I don't know how."

"We'll figure it out than. You're the one who cheated. You're the one that made this mess. You're the one who needs to fix it. And if you don't do it the right way. Your gonna lose her and Mason no matter what."

He's right. I need to fix this.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna fix my marriage."

"And than what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna break things off with Luna."

"Than what are you gonna do?"

"Get some help."

"Anything else?"

"Once I'm better. I'm gonna have lots of sex with her."

"Now. The first thing you gotta do, is tell this Luna chick to go back to wherever she came from. And your on your own after that."

"Thanks Murphy."

"It's what I'm here for. Now go fix your marriage."

He's right.

I need to break things off with Luna.

And than I'm going to fix my marriage.

This is gonna be a long day.

 **….**

 **Alright. This chapter wasn't as long as I was hoping for. But the next one will be longer. Let me know what you guys thought. Until next time. Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**MECHANICAL HEART**

 **An Octavia and Raven Story**

 **Author: LesbianAtWork**

 **Chapter Name: The Past is the Past**

 **Main Characters: Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, Mason Reyes-Blake, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, Lexa Woods, Aden Griffin-Woods**

 **Guest Characters: Anya, Lincoln, Abby Griffin, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, Harper McIntyre, Luna**

 **Pairings: Raven/Octavia, Clarke/Lexa, Monty/Harper**

 **Original Characters: Mason Reyes-Blake**

 **Flashback Characters: John Murphy, Finn Collins**

 **Author's Note: Hello beautiful souls! I'm so sorry the late update! Life has been super crazy and I didn't have time to do any writing. I really hope this makes up for it. And also once this story is posted I'm going to re-write the whole story. I am hoping for a better story to come out of it. Anyways love you all and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Summary: Raven and Octavia have been together since the end of high school. The two now have an eleven-year-old son who is the light of their world. But when things start to turn, everything will start falling apart. Will they be able to survive the heart break and patch things together?**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Warning: Some depression, some cheating and some angst.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

 **…...**

 _Flashback – Senior Year_

 _I'm going over my notes for history when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I couldn't help but sport a smile._

 _"Hey O. How was practice?"_

 _She sat down with a grunt and I couldn't help but laugh. "That hard huh?"_

 _"Ugh, it was horrible. Lexa kept getting every play wrong, I kept getting distracted by finals. Everyone was just off there game today."_

 _"That does sound horrible."_

 _"I wish you were still on the team. It would make everything so much easier."_

 _"Sorry O. After the accident I can't do much running."_

 _Sophomore year was a bad year for me. I had gotten in a car accident with my parents. We were on our way home from Las Vegas when a drunk driver had run through a ride light and rammed into us. My parents were a bit bruised and had a few broken bones. Me on the other hand, I had lost the feeling in my leg. After that, I wasn't allowed to do anything that would cause me to hurt. Meaning I couldn't do Soccer anymore. It sucked because I loved Soccer. I loved the rush of it. But I had to let it go._

 _"It still sucks though. Lexa misses you too. You basically made Soccer bearable."_

 _I smiled softly as I stare at her beauty. Sure we both like each other, but she also likes Lincoln. It was hard at first, but I got used to it._

 _"Look O. I gotta run, it's my parents anniversary today and I'm suppose to be home on time for dinner. Love you." I stood up and kissed her cheek. This was gonna be a long Senior Year._

 **…**

 _Flashback – Sophomore Year_

 _We were heading back from Las Vegas when everything went black. The next day or so I thought, I woke up in a hospital room. Trying to adjust my eyes, I looked around and I saw very few people that I knew._

 _"M-mom."_

 _My mom had turned around and smiled with tears down her face. She walked over and held my hand softly. "I'm so happy your awake."_

 _"Where-where's dad?"_

 _"He went down to get food. He'll be up in a minute."_

 _I tried to keep my eyes closed, but I was so tired._

 _"It's okay honey. Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you get up."_

 _"Mkay."_

 _A few hours later I wake up to the sound of whispers. Looking around I couldn't help but stare at a certain brunette._

 _"O."_

 _She turned around and smiled. She came closer to me and gently placed a kiss on my cheek. "I'm so happy your okay. You gave me a heart attack."_

 _"Sorry." I say softly._

 _"It's okay. I'm just glad your alive."_

 _"I can't feel my leg."_

 _Octavia couldn't help but tear up. What was going on._

 _"O. Why can't I feel my leg?"_

 _"Maybe I should go get the doctor."_

 _She wiped away the tears falling from her face as she went to get the doctor. A few minutes later the doctor came and told me I wasn't ever gonna have feeling back in my leg. I can walk on it, as long as I keep a brace on my leg. That means. No more Soccer._

 **…**

 **Hey guys. Short chapter this time. Next chapter will be longer. Let me know what you all thought about it. Until next time. Peace!**


	12. Author's Note

Alright guys. I'm sorry I have to do this but I am going to stop this key and do some re-writing. I know I'm terrible, but I have an idea and I want my idea to be with this story. I'm really sorry I have to stop posting story. I just didn't have enough motivation to continue. But I will be re doing this story and it will be better. I promise. I hope you all enjoyed this story. But it's time for me to re-write and make this story bigger and better.

Love Always,

Terra (Aka LesbianAtWork)


End file.
